A Fiery Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: A mysterious girl has arrived in Berk and ends up helping a Bobeknapper but befriends it's hatchling but this girl is more than she seems


**A/N**

**I haven't written any HTTYD stuff in a while and love the movie and the dragons so I felt like writing an new story and this was an idea I've had since I saw the promo for Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon as they're just as cool as Night Furies.**

**In this, Hiccup finds a strange girl named Solla who ran away from her home and clan because she is half human and dragon but comes to Berk but finds a young Boneknapper dragon but forms a bond with it like Hiccup when he first found Toothless but she'll discover about herself.**

**It's about my fave creatures in the world, dragons and about friendship.**

**I hope fans and dragon lovers like.**

* * *

It was a clear day in Berk as a young girl was walking through the forests of Berk as she was feeling lonely as she'd ran away from her village and had came to Berk because she'd heard many good things about the village.

She had silver hair but was slender and very quiet.

Back in her old clan, her father had always hated her so she wanted more in her life like friendship and love but she was thinking about the dragons of Berk as she had loved dragons since she was little.

Her mother always told her tales of dragons but she'd always longed to have one as a pet.

But she heard roaring and wingbeats as it was a dragon but it was made of bones which made her curious but saw it was scared but looked up in awe seeing an Night Fury but a boy was on it.

"Come on buddy.

Let's show this Boneknapper who's boss." he said.

Toothless roared in reply diving downwards into the forest but stopped seeing the girl as Hiccup was curious seeing him land but was in awe at the strange bone like dragon but Hiccup was nervous.

"I wouldn't approach it if I were you.

It could hurt you." Hiccup said.

She then saw the Boneknapper was hurt but Hiccup was nervous as it had left something in a cave but she saw it try to fly off.

"Let me help you.

You can't fly injured." she said.

"_Why should I let you help?_

_You're with him!"_ the dragon said.

"No I'm not.

I barely know them." she replied.

Hiccup was in awe watching her heal the Boneknapper as it flew away and Toothless was about to go after it but Hiccup stopped him.

"Let him go buddy." he said.

He watched as the girl sighed seeing the Boneknapper fly away.

He then turned her attention to her.

"Don't be afraid.

I won't hurt you.

I'm Hiccup.

That's Toothless.

He's my friend." he said.

"I'm Solla." she said softly.

He noticed she was stroking Toothless but the Night Fury sensed something dragon in her but couldn't place it.

He liked her but he knew Hiccup was curious about her.

"You should come back with us." Hiccup said.

Solla nodded as she followed him as he was on Toothless's back but she felt a sense of security entering Berk as Hiccup wondered why she was so nervous and relieved she was here but Toothless sensed that dragon aura from Solla but wasn't sure.

But he shook his head as he followed them into the village.

* * *

Later that night during the feast, Solla had snuck away and was exploring the forest but was curious about what that Boneknapper had left in the cave but she knew Hiccup and the others wouldn't mind but she heard growl like cries from the cave as she knew they belonged to a hatchling as she approached the cave.

She then entered finding a young Boneknapper hatchling.

For some reason, a feeling of connection flowed through Solla as she and the hatchling locked eyes but she felt like they needed each other but a smile crossed Solla's face as the hatchling got excited seeing her breathe fire but was stunned but she knew that had happened before but brought out fish.

"Here you go.

I know dragons like fish.

According to Hiccup." she said gently.

She saw that the young Boneknapper looked cute compared to an adult one but she stroked it's scale like bones as she heard it giggle but it nuzzled her a little eating fish.

"I'm Solla." she said.

_"Solla?_

_Why that_?" she heard it say.

She was glad she had Dragon Tongue.

"It's my name." she said smiling.

She needed to go before anybody realised she was gone.

She then saw the young Boneknapper whine.

"I'll be back in the morning, I promise." she said.

She knew it wouldn't sleep unless she stayed but she knew that if she stayed, Hiccup and the others might find it remembering that Hiccup and Toothless had been fighting it's mother.

"Okay I'll stay." she said.

The Boneknapper hatchling seemed happy at that.


End file.
